A las dos de la mañana
by Fran Roberts
Summary: OneShot. Alguien ha tocado a la puerta de Takeru por la madrugada. ¿Quien es el extraño visitante? ¿y porqué a venido a estas horas? Un Takari romanticon


****Hola, bueno este es mi primer OneShot de Digimon, es un Takari bien romanticon que escribí hace unas semanas y todas esas cosas jiji, espero que les guste y dejen sus review please! (:

De ante mano, gracias por leer n.n

**A las dos de la mañana. **

El timbre había sonado tímidamente, siendo un susurro perturbando el silencio y la oscuridad de aquél lugar. Caminé pesadamente, maldiciendo mentalmente al autor del inoportuno visitante que me había obligado a levantarme. Miré de reojo el reloj mientras me refregaba los ojos cansados y tratando de dislumbrar la manilla. Abrí la puerta y a duras penas, pude distinguir un diminuto brillo peculiar en mi visitante. Me estremecí al percibir un aroma dulce y suave llenarme los pulmones, mientras cerraba los ojos e inalaba con fuerzas para obtener más de ese exquisito olor. Me estremecí por segunda vez al ser conciente de quien era la portadora de aquel dulce y adorable aroma. Me resfregué los ojos con fuerzas para poder ver con claridad si se trataba de un espejismo, o un sueño - un maravilloso sueño por lo demás- . Un susurro que me partió el alma me hizo olvidarme de mis temores por estár soñando y me quedé congelado en el marco de la puerta.

- T-ta..keru ..- La dulce voz tartamudeo de una forma hermosa mi nombre, y lleno mi corazón de alegría, alegría que se desvaneció al descubrir que aquél brillo peculiar, era una cristalina lágrima brotando de los marrones ojos, los más hermosos que yo había visto en mi vida.

- ¡Kari que haces aquí!- Logré articular mientras le hacía entrar apresuradamente - ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Esta todo bien? ... ¿Te han hecho algo?- Tal vez mis preguntas debieron de asustarla o incomodarla, pero a medida se formulaban en mi mente, mis puños se tensaban dispuestos a golpear a quien fuese el causante de que la luz de mi esperanza llorara desgarradamente

- No es .. - Hikari suspiró aguantando las lagrimas con toda su fuerza de voluntadad, lo sabía, porque la conocía bien - nada .. no es nada - ¿Nada?

-Kari, llegas en este estado, a las dos de la madrugada y ¡dices que no es nada! - No sé en que momento exactamente se aferró con fuerzas a mi. Con tal fuerza que me comprimía las costillas, pero era un dolor placentero, pues amaba que me abrazará. Le acaricié el cabello con suavidad mientras trataba de calmar sus silenciosos sollozos.

-Es .. es ..- Deshizo su abrazo y lo lamenté enormemente. Pero en un impulso le tomé sus manos, suaves y delicadas cómo si fueran de porcelana.

-Fue él ¿Verdad? - Le ayudé al darme cuenta que no podría continuar con su frase. Ella asintió lentamente pero con decición. Sentí ardir mi pecho de rabia asesina. Habíamos sido bastante claros junto a Taichi cuando le dijimos que le mataríamos si hacía sufrir a Kari de alguna u otra forma, y había hecho exactamente eso que yo más temía, Hikari estaba sufriendo, sufriendo por él.

- Le encontré junto a esa chica de último año ... - tragó saliva mientras se recomponía, seguramente recordaba el incidente. - Los encontré besandose vulgarmente ...- No quiso dar más detalles de aquél asunto, puesto que aun no se reponía de la impresión - No podía dormir y .. eres la única persona en la tierra que ... - No debía continuar la frase para comprender , pues me sentía igual que ella. Hikari era la luz que iluminaba mi mundo con una sonrisa, con una mirada, incluso con su presencia, mi vida había mejorado un mil porciento. Ella era la única que podía reconfortarme en los peores momentos de mi vida, ni Yamato, ni mi padre, ni siquiera mi madre tenía tal poder sobre mi. Por que Hikari era la cosa más preciada para mi, la persona que más amaba en este mundo y con ella a mi lado, no podía temerle a nada.

La obligé a abrazarme nuevamente, y ella no opuso resistencia. Esta vez ella no lloraba e incluso la imagine sonriendo tímidamente

- Takeru ... - Ella me miró con sus marrones ojos penetrantes y me causo un escalosfrio mental. Me sonrió con un leve sonrojo que solo pude divisar por la débil luz de la luna que entraba por el ventanal del living y nos iluminaba a ambos. Se veía hermosa, sonrojada, entre mis brazos, y con sus ojos fundiendose con los mios en una mirada que me pareció eterna, y así me hubiese gustado, pero desvió la mirada a un punto desconocido de la habitación, haciendome parpadear por el asombro. - No sabes cuanto te necesito en mi vida - Sus palabras eran como miel para mi oidos, aunque no significaban exactamente lo que mi corazón deseaba. Tan frágil, tan pequeña e indefensa, y yo, dispuesto a dar mi vida por cuidarla, sin importar nada. Y aun sin hacerle la promesa a Tai , ni a Sora, lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo ni un momento.

- Yo también te necesito en mi vida, eres la luz .. - Ella puso su dedo suavemente en mis labios, y yo me sentí enrojeser exageradamente.

- ... de mi esperanza - sonrió mientras terminó la frase inconclusa. Se acurrucó en mi hombro mientras se aferraba con fuerza a mi polera, dejandose confortar por mi abrazo como una niña pequeña. Me sentí inundar por una tremenda felicidad, felicidad que no comprendia bien, dado los hechos ocurridos. No debería sentirme así de feliz, mientras mi ... mejor amiga, sufría porque le habían destrozado el corazón. Cerré los ojos olvidandome de todo, para disfrutar plenamente del momento mágico que, seguramente, no duraría para siempre. Y dicho y hecho, Kari deshizo el cómodo abrazo y me odié por no disfrutar más de aquél placentero pecado. Porque era casi un pecado, amar con tanta pasión, a mi mejor amiga.

- Sabes ... es estúpido, pero no estoy triste - suspiró y sonrió tímidamente - La verdad es que .. cuando vi a mi novio .. bueno ex novio haciendo lo que hacía .. no me sentí tan mal, de hecho ... creo que me siento aliviada - ¿Qué?

-¿Cómo.. a que te refieres ...? - La miré confundido, hace un momento lloraba desconsoladamente y ahora ..- No te entiendo Hikari -

-No, claro que no lo entenderías.. es absurdo.. - Comentó apenada, ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Mi menté trataba de descifrar las confusas palabras de la chica que se encontraba sentada en mi sillón, frente a mi. Me recordó a la antigua Hikari, con el cabello castaño corto, luminosa y radiante, pero siempre a las espaldas de su hermano mayor, Taichi. Luego la reemplazó una chica un poco mayor, de once años, un poco más independiente, pero igual de tímida e introvertida, pero de pronto, Kari había crecido, transformandose en una adolescente de diesisiete años, el cabello le había crecido y su figura ya no era el de una chica de once años, si no, de una futura mujer, y sus nuevos atributos, juntos a los antiguos me parecia insoportablemente hermosos.

Una calidez y un sabor desconocido para mi me sacó de mis pensamientos, el suave roce me había pillado desprevenido y mi corazón comenzó a latir rapidamente, que temí que se me escapara del pecho. Era una sensación indescriptible, una felicidad, una inocencia y una incertidumbre se mezclaron que me obligo a cerrar los ojos. ¿Esto estaba pasando realmente? Tal vez estaba soñando, tal vez había estado soñando desde el primer día que la vi, y temí que al abrir los ojos, aquella indescriptible sensación, aquél milagro imposible, desapareciera, y junto con ella mis esperanzas. Pero como si hubiera estado escuchando mis pensamientos, separó sus labios de los mios y tomó mis manos con delicadeza. Parecía nerviosa y avergonzada, pero no arrepentida.

- Yo ... - susurró suavemente, costandome trabajo comprender, pero yo estaba totalmente abrumado, confundido, sonrojado, feliz.. me sentía estupido , quería gritar, correr, despertar a todo el mundo y decir que estaba enamorado. Y que la chica que me robaba el sueño cada noche, me había besado.

Le impedí que siguiera hablando, y lo hice de la única manera que se me ocurrio. Acorté la distancia acercandome peligrosamente a su rostro, ella no parecía incómoda, pero si nerviosa, ¿Sentirá lo mismo que yo?, era una pregunta que tenía hace varios años, y este era el momento indicado para responderla. Ella ahora parecía serena, pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar, y con ello, me di cuenta de que jamás le había soltado su mano.

Y nunca lo haría. Ni un abismo, ni la oscuridad, ni el más temible de los enemigos, harían que le soltara su mano, porque ella era lo más preciado para mi. - y-yo ... te ... - Quice decirle que la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi ser, con todo lo humanamente posible, e incluso en lo imposible, yo la amaba a ella, y a nadie más que a ella. Pero fui cobarde, débil, al igual que cada vez que intentaba decirle mis sentimientos, el miedo me lo impedía. Cerré los ojos, derrotado, cansado y humillado por no tener el valor de decirle todo aquello que sentía, pero yo no era el portador del valor. _Pero si de la esperanza_

Kari soltó mi mano, para ponerla en mi rostro, acariciandolo, contemplandome en medio de la oscuridad, pero ella parecia brillar, pues era la única luz que necesitaba para ser feliz. Sonrió, menos avergonzada y con valentía susurró aquello que yo nunca había sido capaz de decir, no por nada era la hermana de Tai.

- Te amo , Takaishi - Seguramente, el mundo podía estar acabandose allá afuera, y yo no me hubiera dado cuenta, pero para que iba a necesitar al mundo, si mi mundo, estaba frente a mis ojos, ella era mi mundo. Con tenerla así, junto a mi, sabiendo que soy el foco de su corazón, sería feliz sin importarme nada. Y cómo ya nada me importaba, le tomé el rostro ágilmente pero con suavidad, y la besé. La besé con amor, ternura, deseo, felicidad y un sin fin de sentimientos mezclados que tenía en mi corazón.

Era el chico más feliz de la tierra, y del universo y de todos los mundos paralelos que pudieran existir, porque tenía a mi lado la luz de mi esperanza, la luz que iluminaba mi oscuridad.

-Te amo, Hikari-

Bueno, espero les haya gustado , si es así haganmelo saber porfa, y si no.. bueno, gracias por leer de todas formas.

Saludos! n.n


End file.
